1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to wheels, and more specifically relates to spoke systems for wheels.
2. Background Art
A typical wheel, such as a bicycle wheel, includes a rim, a hub, and a spoke system for keeping the rim stationary relative to the hub. Spoke systems have traditionally been of two main types: compression spoke systems, and tension spoke systems. Some spoke systems use both compression and tension. Compression spoke systems and systems that combine compression or tension and shear typically require weightier spokes than tension spoke systems to prevent buckling of the spokes. Accordingly, tension spoke systems are common because they allow for thinner, and thus lighter, spokes. Such systems have typically used metal rods, such as steel rods, for spokes. Such rods do not have extremely high tensile strengths for their weight, but they are easily connected at their ends to the rim and the hub.
Some have tried to use composites in spoke systems. Some such systems have lacked sufficient durability for effective use in vehicles because the connections to the rim and the hub are not sufficiently durable or strong. Other systems, because of these problems, have included composites in systems that combine compression or tension and shear. Such systems require larger, and thus heavier spokes to prevent buckling.